Scham
by yoho
Summary: Hermine schluchzte plötzlich auf. 'Scheiße', murmelte sie. 'Ich schäm' mich so.' 'Wofür', fragte Harry. 'Ich hab' geschrien, ich hab' geheult und ich hab' mir in die Hose gepisst. Und das alles vor den Augen von Bellatrix Lestrange. Reicht das'


Title: Scham

Author: Yoho

Rating: M

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt irgendwann nach Band fünf. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs und sieben (den ich sowieso noch nicht gelesen habe) werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: Hermine schluchzte plötzlich auf. - "Scheiße", murmelte sie. "Ich schäm' mich so." - "Wofür?", fragte Harry. - "Ich hab' geschrien, ich hab' geheult und ich hab' mir in die Hose gepisst. Und das alles vor den Augen von Bellatrix Lestrange. Reicht das?"

Authors Note: Manchmal verliert man den Blick dafür, was wirklich wichtig ist. So was passiert selbst der sonst immer so klugen und weitsichtigen Hermine. Gut, das Luna ein besseres Gespür für Prioritäten hat.

Die Geschichte liefert außerdem den Grund dafür, warum Hermine in ‚Abschluss' Bellatrix Lestrange jegliche Gnade versagt.

Danke an daeny für die Korrekturen.

Disclaimer: Alles nicht Meines, außer dem Plot. Und mein Geld verdiene ich mit anderen Sachen.

**Scham**

Die Landung im Haus am Grimmauldplatz war unsanft. Harry hatte Hermine, während sie halb bewusstlos am Boden gelegen hatte, nur am Handgelenk packen können, um dann mit ihr zusammen zu disapparieren. Er krachte auf einen Stuhl, der prompt unter seinem Körper zusammenbrach. Hermine kam auf dem Küchentisch zu liegen und richtete dabei ein unbeschreibliches Chaos an. Keiner hatte einen Gedanken daran verschwendet aufzuräumen, nachdem bekannt wurde, dass Hermine mitten aus der Winkelgasse entführt worden war.

Zwei weitere Plops zeigten, dass Ron und Luna es auch geschafft hatten. Ron stand allerdings nur noch auf den Beinen, weil Luna ihn festhielt. Sein Pullover war blutgetränkt.

Luna keuchte: „Schnell Harry! Sectumsempra!"

Harry riss Ron die Kleider vom Oberkörper und hatte schon seinen Zauberstab gezogen, als Hermine seine Hand packte. „Lass mich das machen!"

Ihre Stimme zitterte genau wie ihr Zauberstab, aber sie schaffte es, ihn wenige Sekunden ruhig zu halten und den Gegenzauber zu sprechen. Rons Wunden schlossen sich wieder.

„Bist du Okay?", wandte Harry sich an Luna.

Die nickte.

„Was ist mit Hermine?"

„Cruciatus", sagte Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Kümmer' du dich um Ron. Er hat viel Blut verloren. Leg' ihn ins Bett, die Beine hoch. Wir kommen schon klar."

Harry hob Hermine vorsichtig aus dem Chaos von umgekippten Müslischüsseln, Tassen, Tüten und Dosen und apparierte mit ihr zwei Stockwerke höher in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer.

Als er sie auf das Bett legte, rollte sie sich sofort auf die Seite und krümmte sich zusammen.

Harry drückte sich von hinten an sie und hielt sie fest umklammert.

„Das lässt gleich nach. Versuch' dich zu entspannen."

Hermine atmete zischend und Harry wartete, bis sich der Krampf löste. Dann ließ er sie vorsichtig los. Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen.

„Schwindelig", sagte sie leise.

Harry nickte. Er kannte das.

Ihre Kleidung war schmutzig. Sie roch nach Schweiß und Urin. Zwischen ihren Beinen hatte die Hose einen großen, dunklen Fleck, der sich das rechte Hosenbein hinunterzog. Harry tastete ihr Sweatshirt ab. Es war klamm.

„Komm, du musst aus den Klamotten raus."

Er begann sie vorsichtig auszuziehen und sie half ihm dabei, so gut sie konnte.

Als er ihre Hose aufknöpfte, wurde sie rot.

„Verdammt Hermine! Ich hab' mich auch nass gemacht, damals auf dem Friedhof. Das ist ganz normal bei einem Cruciatus."

„Ja, aber da warst du vierzehn."

„Das hat nichts mit dem Alter zu tun. Du verlierst einfach die Kontrolle. So funktioniert Folter. Nimm dem Opfer die Würde und du bekommst, was du willst."

Harry zog ihr Hose und Unterwäsche aus und warf alles auf den Boden.

„Schaffst du's bis unter die Dusche?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Bloß nicht bewegen, sonst muss ich kotzen. Kannst du ´nen Waschlappen holen?"

Harry nickte und kam nach kurzer Zeit mit einer Schüssel warmem Wasser, Waschlappen und Handtuch zurück.

Sie wollte erst selber den Waschlappen nehmen, aber Harry gab ihr einen spielerischen Klaps auf die Finger. Während er sie abrieb, überfiel sie ein neuer Krampf und sie schrie laut auf, als ihr eine Welle von Schmerz von den Schultern bis in den Unterleib fuhr.

Harry hielt sie fest, bis der Anfall vorbei war.

Als sie schließlich einigermaßen sauber war, packte er sie unter das Federbett und legte sich dazu.

„Nimmst du mich in die Arme?", fragte sie.

Harry legte statt einer Antwort seine Arme um ihren Oberkörper und drückte sich an ihren Rücken.

Hermine schluchzte plötzlich auf.

„Scheiße", murmelte sie. „Ich schäm' mich so."

„Wofür?"

„Ich hab' geschrien, ich hab' geheult und ich hab' mir in die Hose gepisst. Und das alles vor den Augen von Bellatrix Lestrange. Reicht das?"

„Was wollte sie wissen?"

„Horkruxe."

„Und?"

„Als ihr kamt, hatte sie mich fast so weit, dass ich geredet hätte."

Harry strich ihr über die Haare: „Aber du hast nicht geredet."

Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

„Nein, ich hab' nicht geredet." Hermine klang fast etwas kleinlaut.

Harry lachte bitter: „Wofür schämst du dich dann? Dass dein Körper dich im Stich gelassen hat, weil sie dich gefoltert haben? Den Cruciatus hält keiner aus. Ich nicht, Ron nicht, Luna nicht und du auch nicht. Aber dein Kopf war stärker. Du hast trotzdem gewonnen!"

„Woher habt ihr gewusst, wo ich bin?"

„Glück. Wir haben geraten und der erste Versuch war ein Treffer."

Hermine schwieg eine Weile und Harry spürte, dass sie wieder Schmerzen hatte. Dieses Mal konnte sie aber einen Schrei unterdrücken.

„Wo hattet ihr so viele Leute her? Ich hab' gehört, wie ihr aus allen Richtungen gekommen seid."

Harry kicherte: „Wir waren nur zu dritt. Ron und Luna sind die ganze Zeit auf dem Gelände rumappariert und haben einen Höllenlärm veranstaltet, um deine Bewacher abzulenken und ihnen vorzugaukeln, wir würden mit einer halben Armee angreifen. Ich sollte dich suchen."

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

Harry zögerte, sagte dann aber: „Du hast so laut geschrien. Das war im ganzen Haus zu hören."

Hermine schluckte.

Es klopfte an der Zimmertür. Die beiden sahen sich kurz an. Dann sagte Harry: „Kommt rein."

Ron sah noch ziemlich blass aus und Luna wirkte nach wie vor geschockt. Sie setzte sich neben Hermine auf das Bett und sagte dann leise: „Ich bin so froh, dass du noch lebst."

Statt einer Antwort nahm Hermine sie in die Arme und sie blieben so sehr lange, während sich Ron und Harry über die beiden hinweg verlegen ansahen.


End file.
